Priest in Need of Help
by Luna Moon Godess
Summary: Fantasy. This doctor says ever since the day I woke up in the hospital that I have a sort of amnesia. Not the usual ones that would just make one forget all about their life in this world but actually giving me different memories of another life elsewhere
1. Office

Disclaimer: Yu Gi Oh! Characters not mine. No sueing me. 'Cause me no have money.

"Priest in need of Help"

The doctor is still taking down notes about me, on her big red chair. As she continues scribbling on her clipboard I look at my surroundings more clearly. There's that ten-foot bookshelf filled with stories of romance, horror, mysteries, sciences and fantasies. Fantasy. This doctor says ever since the day I woke up in the hospital that I have a sort of amnesia. Not the usual ones that would just make one forget all about their life in this world but actually giving me different memories of another life in another time and place. She says that the reason I have these "fantasies" is because I didn't like my day-to-day life and so my mind unconsciously granted me the wish of having a more interesting life. But why would I do that? Why would I want to forget my only brother, myself? I rose off the red silky couch and walked toward the window.

While I pretended taking down notes as I observed his face. Like wishing it would somehow tell me what he was thinking. But as always his eyes remained blank, taunting me to help him better. I sigh, close my charcoal eyes and massage my temples. Letting my hair fall out of its bun. "Mr.Kaiba what kind of dreams have you been having as of late?" No answer. I open my eyes and see that he was standing by the window, looking out as if searching for something or someone. "Mr. Kaiba." I said again hoping he would answer this time. I sigh again and say "Priest Seth."

Outside the window I saw the horseless chariots called cars whizzing past the roads. The people looked like ants from up here. It amazes me how people made these unusual pyramids called skyscrapers and buildings so fast and at such a vast number. I looked at the sky above wishing I could reach the clouds when I saw one of those strange gigantic birds these people called a plane. Then I looked down again hoping that I would find her today. Then I heard my name being called and I turned around.

As he turned around and for the first time I saw the sadness in his eyes.My tanned skin grew goosebumps. Even as he tried to hide it behind his poker face I could see the sadness. This is the first time I could find any hint of emotion through his eyes. Maybe we are making progress. Maybe. Just maybe. I closed my own and adjusted my glasses with my slim hand then I said with exasperation "Mr. Kaiba. Please do not forget that your true name is Seto Kaiba. Not Seth."

"I'm sorry Dr. Geit. I'll try to pay more attention." He says this with such sincerity. If it weren't for the fact that I have been his psychologist for half a year now I would have believed him. From the sessions he's been attending I know for a fact that Mr. Kaiba. He tends to forget his surroundings when he is busy thinking of something of importance to him. "Now what were you saying?" He asks nonchalantly. "I was asking what kind of dreams you have been having lately." As I said this his eyes started to sparkle with the tiniest bit of happiness and hope. Hope for what? Hope to find out his true self? To find that girl that may not even exist? Maybe I can unravel that mystery in this session.

"As always it begins with me finding a beautiful young woman captured by bandits…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:

Yes I know it's short. Therefore not that good. Sorry but this oneshot have no plans yet to actually continue this. But since after a year has passed since I put this up and this has decent reviews I might do so. Might. Not for sure.


	2. Dreams and Memories

Author's Note:

Hey everybody! How are things? Well as promised when I get at least ten reviews for the first chapter I would continue this fic. And it seems some of you really truly enjoyed the first chapter. It's been two year since I last wrote this. My writting style may have changed. I hope you understand it. Please point out any grammatical errors. I'll correct them as soo as I can. And lastly please read, enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh! If I did there would be more romance in the manga and in the anime. More specifically more Seto and Serenity.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Dreams and Memories"

Part 1

In the Office

_While I was hiding in a bush I saw that she was locked up in a cage. I overheard from the bandits that she was sold to them. She was a rather uncommon person. She had long white hair that had blue hues. Her skin was a pale white. And she had bright blue eyes. I thought that she was definitely from another country. In the cage she looked so tired and sad. But somehow she wasn't crying. Intent on freeing her, I approached her prison as quietly as I could. She looked so surprised when I got to the cage. As I got to the lock I began to pick at it. As she began to talk I signaled her to keep quiet. When I finally got the lock off I helped her out quickly. Just as I got her out a bandit saw us. He rushed up to me; I pushed the girl gently to the side. I then flipped the bandit on his back. I got worried that the other bandits would quickly get to us so I rushed to the girl's side and began to pull her to the direction where I hid my horse by some bushes. I got her on first then I got on as well. I urged the horse to run faster than he has ever had before. After some time I asked her if anyone was following us. She answered no. I was relieved. Then I told her to take the horse and told her where the nearest city is and from there she should be able to get home. From there I got off the horse. And I urged the horse to run even faster. The girl asked me my name. I then shouted my name._

"Which was?" Geit-hakase asked as she continued to write down her notes.

"Seth." She looked up to me when I answered. Her eyes directed at my own.

It's this dream again. And it seems he remembers it more clearly than ever before. Why always the girl though? Did his mind made it up to make him feel he has more purpose? That he can be as others would like him to be more human. The theories can wait till later, shaking my head mentally. Right now I have to focus on Kaiba-san's dream. _The girl asked me my name. I then shouted my name._ Maybe this time he told his real name. While still writing on my clipboard I asked him "Which was?" "Seth." The answer I didn't like. I stop writing, pen held still on the page. I raise my eyes to his. "That is not your true name though Kaiba-san." I say to him with fervor. Silence meets my statement. A silence so still the ticking of the clock seemed to increase its decibels. I held my eyes to his then after sometime he looked away. "It was at the time." I sigh quietly to myself, looked down at my notes and continued my writing. I then waited for him to continue the story of his dream.

"She then yelled her gratitude to me. That was the last of I saw of her that day." Kaiba said dejectedly. His voice smaller, nearing a whisper. A blanket of gloom seemed to suddenly seep into the room. "Something else happened in the dream. Didn't it?"

_Dream. If it was all just a dream why does it hurt to remember such things? _"Yes. The bandits thought to search for her in the nearest village. My home. They burned practically everything down in search of her. I was trying to get to my mother. But they surrounded me and held me down. They burned my home. My mother was still inside." _Mother._

…_They burned my home. My mother was still inside._" Again my hand stops writing. Silence again befell us. Feeling the need to fill the void, I said the first thing in my mind. "I'm sorry." He looked a bit surprised. I looked down and continued my writing to hide my own. "You shouldn't feel sorry." He said. "It wasn't you who killed them. Besides it was just a dream right?" For a moment I didn't know what to say. Then as though my body had a mind of its own, head raised itself and eyes held to his. "Dream or not it still hurts to loose a mother." I then saw the smallest of smiles on his face. It was somewhat of a sad smile but a smile nonetheless. Maybe we are making progress. I then looked away and back to my notes. "Did anything else happen in the dream?"

"As my home was burning I saw a great shining white dragon annihilate the thieves with a great burst stream of light. And then I awoke."

"Hmm. I see." I check my watch. It seems that the story of his dream took longer than I first thought it would. I stand and start to put away the notes in his file and start reviewing my next patient's. "Kaiba-san I'm afraid we've run out of time. My next patient will be here in just a few minutes." I hear him rising off the couch and his foot steps heading for the door. "I understand Sensei." "I'll see you same time next week Kaiba-san." Just as he was about to open the door I said. "Kaiba-san." "Yes?" "Please do take care of yourself." "Ah."

My mind tries to focus on the notes in my hand but- Sigh. What am I to do with you Kaiba-san? This is the only case of Dissociative Fugue in Japan. And I can't freely ask the few others who have encountered something like this because of your status. I start to slump back down on my sit. I put my head on the desk. Really what am I to do with you?

Part II

Family

Exiting the room and heading for the steps back to the ground I called on an attendant to come fetch me from this place. Now as I walk down these steps my thoughts drift back to the discussion I just had with Geit-sensei. She seems to be acting differently this time. Her usual level headedness isn't as straight. Maybe she is unwell. No I think shaking my head. That's not likely. It must be because we're getting on more friendly terms now. Yes. That's it. After all I've been visiting her every week for half a year now. It's natural for people to unconsciously reveal more of themselves to one another as time passes. But still. _They burned my home. My mother was still inside." The scratching of her pen stopped. Then she raised her head and said "I'm sorry." _I was surprised by the way she spoke today. It was like talking to more like a friend. Rather than a stranger I pay to talk to._ "Dream or not it still hurts to loose a mother."_ She must be having doubts of whether what I tell her are true or not. Should I maybe switch to a different doctor? No that would be too much of a risk to the kingdom. Landing at the final step I see from the glass doors that the horseless chariot has yet to arrive. I step through the glass doors and wait until they come. I feel a prickling sensation behind my neck. Why do I suddenly feel like I'm being watched? Well it does not feel malicious. I'll just ignore it. I only waited for a short while by the entrance until the horseless chariot had arrived. A servant greeted me and opened the door for me. And I went in the black beast. During those few minutes of waiting the feeling of being watched never left.

"How was your visit today nii-sama?" A little boy with long, wild hair asked. "Nii-san?" I sigh. He's spacing out again. Nii-sama when I wished for you to be more expressive I didn't mean this nii-sama. I'm glad you don't focus on work during car rides anymore so you don't get headaches as much. I'm glad that you take more days off now and actually relax during those days. It's nice to be able to talk to each other more often. I'm happy that I'm able to see your smile again. I'm happy that you try to spend more time with me. But it's not right if you have to be a different person to be able to do all this. I'm glad you're finally able to be friends with Yugi-san and the others. But I don't like it if it means you turn into a stranger to me. Why did you do that anyway? Why were you careless? Couldn't you have thought of something else to do? No stop that Mokuba. I scold myself. Geit-hakase said to act as I usually would around him. That would help him better. Not being like this. Deep breathe.

"Ohayou nii-sama! How are you feeling today? You should have told me you were going to your appointment before leaving." The boy said with a smile. "Ohayou Mokuba. I'm feeling fine. And I didn't tell you because I didn't want to wake you up. Plus you need to be fully rested for school. Don't you?" "Ahh!" He wines. "Can't I just help you at KaibaCorp today nii-sama?" "You can't do that Mokuba. You still need a formal education." "But nii-sama would be a much better sensei than any of my senseis." I feel a sudden rush of affection for this boy. "True. But I don't think I would be able to do it as well when I still have things to do at KaibaCorp." "Yeah. I guess you're right." He says unhappily. "But I guess you can come as soon as school is finished for the day. Then if you need any I'll help you with your homework." I say with a smile. His smile and enthusiasm returned. "Speaking of which your school is coming up." "Aww great." The boy says with disdain.

Sliding down the window I say to the boy. "Bye Mokuba I'll see you later at KaibaCorp after school. Until then be respectful of your teachers."

"Hai nii-sama. Ja ne." Mokuba said while waving his hand and walking to the gates of the school.

Part III

Friends

It's seven o'clock in the morning. The morning is still. The cold wind is playing with my long auburn hair. I tuck some strands behind my right ear. The sun has yet to fully risen but for reasons known and unknown I'm drawn here again. The building he always goes to on this day. I don't fully understand why I always come here. It's useless to come here. All I do is watch what little I can from here. Through the glass window. I raise my head, eyes searching for the window he would always be. Our eyes lock for a moment. Everything else seems to disappear. I can almost see his face with a small smile and dark blue eyes filled with longing and loneliness. My eyes start to protest with tears. They wish to close but I know if I close them I'll be back on the ground staring through the window rather than at him. No longer able to hold back I blink. I find myself back on the ground. Just me and the wind. I let my shoulders slump and my head droop as my eyes stare at the ground. Did he see me? No it's impossible. He's too high up. He couldn't have. Even if he did… My hands tighten their grasp on my bag's handle. He wouldn't even recognize me. He doesn't remember me or anyone for that matter. In the stillness I hear footsteps. Seto-kun must be coming down now. Should I hide or should I go talk to him today? I probably shouldn't. Ahh! He's coming. I've got to hide. I run to the side of the building. I flatten myself against it (well as much as girl can flatten herself to a wall anyway). I peek my head to the side of the wall to see him. It looks like I didn't have to worry about being seen. Seto-kun's too busy with his thoughts right now. I wonder what he's thinking right now. Should I go talk to him? No. What would I even say? It's not like I can go up to him with a perky smile on my face and say "Hi Seto-kun. You may not remember me but it's because of you that- Sigh I'm not even going to finish that thought. It's not like he even remembers me now. He'll act towards me like he does to strangers. Very coldly. I see the limo coming. I want to talk to him so badly but I know it would do nothing but bring more trouble. His limo has arrived. He goes in without even noticing Mokuba. I'm not even supposed to know about this. And yet here I am watching and caring for him. Is this because I feel indebted to him for what he did for me on that day. I don't even understand why he did that. He barely knows me and goes does that all of a sudden. But either way I am thankful to him. Seto-kun. The limo leaves along with my hopes for the day to talk to him. At least until next week.

I should probably start walking to school now. It's half an hour's walk after all. I wonder how Yugi-san and the others able to handle this when they're all at school.

"Where is Kaiba-kun?" A tri-colour haired boy asked. "He's usually the first to be in class especially on a Monday."

"Dunno. Maybe he had an early meeting or sumting Yug'." A blonde young man speculated.

"Whatever it is. I'm sure it won't make him late." A short haired brunette said.

"Besides it's still pretty early. I'm sure he'll make it here in just a few more minutes." A browned hair young man said.

They hear the door open and see Seto Kaiba walk in and take a seat.

"Speak of the devil."

* * *

Author's Note: How was it good? Bad? Please tell me. And oh yeah. Happy Hollidays! 

Part I Extra (Just some silly stuff. Doesn't have much to do with the story. So I decided to cut it out.)

A man walks in bringing in a tray with coffee and tea. "Eli-san. Are you that tired already?" said he energetically. "Should I go cancel your appointments for the day and have us a romantic walk by the beach? And we can hold hands and then we could…"

My headache's getting worse. A feel a vein throbbing in my head. Exasperated I say "Jumong-san… You don't have to do that. Plus didn't I tell you to knock first before you come into my office." "I knocked five times. It seems you didn't hear." He then hands me a cup of black coffee. As I took my first sip he says "Your first appointment always has to be him on this day huh?" I hold my cup with both hands, fingers tracing its structure. "It can't be helped. His status requires this to be kept secret. The media would go wild if they ever find out Kaiba-san is mm having some problems." "Still! You shouldn't stress yourself out so much on just **that one patient**." I ignored the way he emphasized that one patient and explained to him my thoughts on the matter. "How can I not? His case is so rare that no doctor has yet able to help someone like him fully recover. Plus I don't think we made so much progress." "Too bad." "Huh? Jumong-san is actually worried of Kaiba-san?" "Of course I am. _Because by getting him better Eli-chan will have more free time and we can finally go on a date. _Why wouldn't I be?" He smiled. "Hmm." "Thank you for the coffee Jumong-san." "You can thank me by calling me by my first name." "I'll think about it." "Eh. How come? I call you Eli-san all the time." "You never asked me whether I wanted to be called by my first name. You decided that by yourself." Jumong starts tearing up by the door. "Now get out of my office and see if my next patient is here yet." "Hai." He said dejectedly head down and shoulders slumped he went out of the office.


End file.
